True Nature
by shunsuke.sensei
Summary: Edward met Jacob when he was young. They started out as friends and as time passed by, they became much more. They are discovered by their families and now they deal with the consequence. A Jakeward slash. AU [UNDER REVISION]
1. Surprise in Familiarity

True Nature

Chapter 1: Surprise in Familiarity

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Disclaimer: Characters and Settings are not mine. This applies to this and all upcoming chapters.

Warnings: The Cullens are very…close-minded, unusual to their nature; SLASH; AU; Angsty; I don't know if this is a warning but Bella is a good girl. Oh and Good Volturi, believe it or not. Also, Jacob will be a bit OOC because…well, I'll explain it if it someone asks. Or I'll just make an FAQ. Much more convenient that way. FAQs will be released in the 2nd Chapter

Pairings: Edward/Jacob, Seth/Alec, Bella/? And canon pairings.

Summary: Edward and Jacob have been friends far longer than most would have thought and as time passed by, they were secret lovers. They are found out by their family and now they must face consequence of their forbidden love.

This story has been in my notebook of crappy writing for a while now and I though I'd start typing it up. See how you guys like it. Reviews and Constructive Criticism are very much appreciated. Flames will be ignored. I already warned this will be very different from the other Jake/Edward fics out there so again, I warned you! Also, It's be really nice to have a BETA for this story only because I need help to revisions, edits and some ideas to finish this off with a flourish. I am currently looking for one ^^

August of 2004

Rustling and heavy breathing could be heard resound through the dense forest. Humans cannot hear this sound. However, Edward was not a human. He became weary of what was coming.

The earthy and musky smell hit Edward and he relaxed. It was his mate that was coming. The thought didn't last long before he was pounced on by a huge canine, making him fall down with a loud thud on the forest floor.

Edward laughed and nuzzled the huge wolf on top of him. "Go change!" he said. The wolf yipped and jumped off the vampire. Edward stood up and pointed to a tree.

"Your clothes are there. I don't know why you bother, I've seen them before you know," he teased. The werewolf barked in response. There was a quiet cracking sound before a melodic deep voice answered him childishly, "That's the problem! I won't get to change before you pounce on _me_," he said as the boy stepped out behind the tree. He was wearing a simple pair of shorts, a black shirt and a well-used pair of sandals.

"Jacob." Edward sighed before holding his beloved mate close to him, as if they haven't seen each other in years when in truth, they have not only seen each other for a week. It was pure torture for the both of them not to see each other, nonetheless. They have officially been going out for almost a year now. Jacob has been friends with Edward since he was 13 and Jacob was now 15.

They were snuggling in a secluded part of the forest, on a top of an old tree that they haven been meeting from since they were friends until now.

"I'm sorry I can't always come see you a lot. They still think that I'm going out with my best friend from school. Thank goodness for her sometimes. It's the only way I could actually visit with you a while," Edward explained, kissing the younger boy beside him.

When Bella came into town, she was fascinated by the Cullens. In turn, Edward became curious with her as well because of her unusual, alluring scent. When she found out that he and the whole family was a vampire, she just shrugged it off.

When Bella found out that Edward was gay, she just smiled and took it in stride.

Later that month…

"Hey, Bella," Edward said on the phone.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" she asked. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the phone suddenly and it turned out to be Edward.

"Listen…remember when I told you about that guy that I as going out with but I couldn't tell anyone else about? Well I want you to meet him. Can you come on Saturday at about 8 o'clock in the evening? We'll take dinner," he said excitedly.

"Ermm..well, Edward one of my friend invited me for a dinner as well and I already promised him," she said awkwardly.

"Oh…is that so? Well that's okay then. You can join us next time then. See you tomorrow," Edward sighed before hanging up, sad that his only human best friend won't be able to meet Jacob any sooner.

That Saturday evening, Bella was getting ready for dinner with her best friend which she rarely saw because he lived on the other side of town.

The car pulled up on the driveway and honked. Bella looked out the window and saw him. "Yeah I'm coming!" she said.

She ran downstairs and said goodbye to Charlie, her dad. "See ya, dad! I'll be back by 10!"

Bella got in the car and sighed. "Sorry, Jake. I had to be pretty tonight. It's been weeks since I went out," she said.

"It's alright, Bells. Now, off for some awesome dinner! You will love him Bella, I swear," Jacob said, grinning brightly.

"Wow, Jake you speak so well of him. I wish I had a boyfriend like that," Bella sighed dreamily. Jacob's phone suddenly started ringing and he answered it. "Hey, babe…I'll call you what I want, sweetie…Whatever, listen we're on our way okay? Just like in five minutes?...Yeah?...Okay then. Love you," he said, before hanging up. Bella just giggled at them and the rest of the drive remained in comfortable silence.

_Finally they're here! _Edward thought as he straightened in his seat. He can smell Jacob's scent even from far away but it seems his friend smells familiar as well.

"Okay, Bells! This is it here. I know it's a bit far seeing as it's in Seattle but this place really is good so I know you'll like it here. They do make a lot of good stuff here so I'm sure there will be many to choose from but I really don't know what exactly you like-" Jacob rambled on, making Bella cut him off with a laugh.

"What?" the wolf asked confused. "Jake, you're rambling. It's fine. I'm sure whoever this guy you won't tell his name for will be a good guy…and probably really hot too," Bella reassured Jacob. "Of course he is!" Jacob defended. Bella merely rolled her eyes and waited for Jacob to lock the truck and they both walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening, John," the black-haired teen said to the maître d'. "Ah, good evening, Mister Black,' John replied pleasantly. "If you'll follow me to your…table," the man said amusedly.

"So you frequent this place huh?" Bella said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Ahaha...He likes to take me out a lot on dates and when I told him I liked this place, he always takes me here when we can." Jacob explained.

"Thanks, John," Jacob said to the man. John smiled and returned to the front again. They walked a bit more and a man waved to them. Bella was busy texting one of her friends while she was following Jacob.

"Jacob," Edward said lovingly and kissed his lover on his lips. He looked at Jacob and smiled before seeing the girl behind him and froze. "Bella?" he said, shocked.

The clumsy teenager looked up from her phone and saw Edward. "Edward! Oh my gosh, _you're_ the one going out with Jake?" she replied, just as shocked.

"So I see you know each other," Jacob said, happy his lover and his best friend are familiar with each other already. "Sit, Bells." He said, leading her to a chair. Edward quickly recovered from the shock and sat Jacob on a seat.

Jacob could never get over the fact on how Edward acts so gentlemanly towards him and he smiled at his boyfriend. Edward just smiled a crooked smile back, his eyes shining. "So, Bella, this is the dinner you were talking about," Edward teased to his best friend at school. "Well, it turns out I made it after all!" she said, laughing. Jacob looked confused. "Wait, Bella is the one you were talking about?" Jacob tried to clarify.

Bella looked at her wolf best friend and chuckled. "Yup, well this dinner will certainly be a nice and interesting one," she said, grinning. All throughout the evening, Edward and Jacob told Bella their story of how they became friends and when they started going out.

"Ew, Edward you pervert. You tried to take advantage of Jacob when he was 14!" Bella teased, low enough only for the three of them to hear. Jacob burst into laughter as Edward just looked away from Bella. "Ah, I'm kidding, Edward. No matter whether you tried to come onto Jacob two or three years ago, you would still be a pedophile!" This time Bella couldn't help but laugh so hard holding her sides.

"Sh-shut up, Bella," Edward put his head over his hand and glared slightly. "Oh come on, Edward. You know I don't really care about your age. I will love you no matter what," Jacob said after his tirade of laughter. Edward slid closer to Jacob on the booth seat and pulled him closer, locking his lips with his lover. "I love you too," Edward sighed and rubbed his nose with the young wolf.

"I'm eating here. I think the foods a bit too sweet because I'm gagging," Bella teased. Jacob flushed. "Shut up, Hells Bells!" Jacob retorted. Bella just snorted and continued to eat, rolling her eyes.

"So, Edward mind continuing on how you first met?" Bella asked.

"Jacob got lost in the woods when he was 14 because he was too stubborn to listen to his father not to wander off," Edward started.

Flashback 2 years ago

"Great, now I'm lost. Now what am I supposed to do here?" Young Jacob growled at nothing in particular. He unknowingly walked in circles in the forest until he saw the sun set. Now Jacob was getting worried about what might happen since his father warned him that there were wild predators about. "Dammit," he said angrily but he was scared deep inside.

A rustling suddenly came from the big bushes in the forest. Now Jacob was panicking. What was he going to do now? A low growl suddenly came from behind him and he turned around to see a wolf behind him. Then the bushes revealed two more wolves, effectively ambushing him. Not that he would've been able to escape in the first place.

_Oh god, I'm gonna die. And I never even got to kiss a guy,_ was Jacob's thought before a more feral growl came from behind him and heard the . _This is it! _He said scrunching his eyes closed. When he didn't feel anything biting him and instead someone was lifting him, he opened his eyes slowly and saw the beautiful man he ever saw. The topaz eyes caught his attention the most and he seemed lost in them. The man even seemed to be slightly glowing with some light. _Like an angel_, Jacob thought before he fell unconscious.

Edward looked at the boy in his arms and he smiled slightly. This is the mate he had been looking for. Luckily, he had been hunting in this parts or else he might have never found him. His mate. Then he sighed dejectedly. The boy was too young and he couldn't simply claim the sweet-smelling boy. He sighed again and went to a nearby tree and sat down against it, the young boy still in his arms.

After a while, Jacob woke up, still in the arms of the stranger, who was deep in thought as his eyes were closed. "Umm..." was all that came out of his mouth and the man opened his eyes and looked at the young boy curiously. "Is something the matter? Did you hurt anything?" Edward asked worriedly, looking his mate over.

"No, I'm good. I guess I just scared from all the wolves earlier…the wolves! What happened to them?" I wondered. "I scared them off," Edward said dismissively.

"Oh well, thanks…" he trailed off.

"Edward. My name is Edward," he said, smiling at the younger boy.

"Hi, I'm Jacob! Thanks for saving my life! You know, you look kind of like a guardian angel," Jacob said.

"More like a monster…" Edward mumbled quietly. "What?" Jacob asked. "Oh nothing. Listen, Jacob I'll take you home alright? I don't want your mom to be worried or something." Edward said, standing up and lifting the boy with him.

"…My mom died when I was really young," Jacob said quietly. "Oh, I didn't mean to mention it. Sorry," Edward said apologetically. "Hey, it's fine. You're the first one to not actually feel sorry for me so that's something new," Jacob said tiredly.

"Okay, so I will take you out the road. Where do you live?" Edward asked. "Oh I live in La Push," Jacob said. Edward stiffened. This boy was very far off…and he wasn't even allowed to touch the boy because of their treaty. _Way to have a complicated mate, Edward, _he thought inwardly. He sighed. Isn't the boy feeling cold? "Hey, don't you feel cold or something? It is a bit late, you know," Edward asked, hinting at another hidden question of why the boy could not feel his cold skin.

"No, I'm actually quite comfortable," Jacob replied before flustering at what he had just said. Edward chuckled. "Alright then, I will take you back to the road but try not to get lost again next time okay?" he said and started walking at a human pace.

"Hey, can't you go any faster?" Jacob asked. Edward looked at Jacob curiously. "No…I can't." "Hmm…I was sure you were a vampire," Jacob said to Edward, grinning.

Edward uncharacteristically spluttered.

End Flashback

"Wait, so you knew already?" Bella asked. Jacob just nodded. "Well, of course. I have been taught the legend since I was young. I can tell a vampire from a human. Of course, I also thought he was an angel before I passed out." Jacob reminisced.

"And it took me a month to figure it out. Wow, I'm jealous of you Jake. If not for me managing to convince Jared to tell me, I probably wouldn't have found out…"Bella said.

"The weirdest thing was I didn't actually freak out when I said that to him. And…"

Flashback- Same moment it ended.

"H-How'd you know?" Edward asked quietly. "I do live in La Push remember? And I'm a Quileute, I just know there things. So come on, go faster. I promise I won't puke." Jacob asked.

"That's what you're worried about? Shouldn't you be worried I'm going to eat you or something instead of worrying about puking on me?" Edward quirked his eyebrow. "Nah, I'm not really that terrified of vampires. Besides, if you had wanted to eat me, you would've done so already right?" Jacob said. "Now run fast!" He cheered. Edward sighed before putting down the boy. "Hey! I said—oh," Jacob said in realization as Edward crouched slightly to give him a piggyback ride. "Thanks Jacob," Edward said as Jacob got on his back.

"No problem…wait for what?" Jacob asked. "For not thinking I'm a monster." Edward said before taking off.

"So…I'll see you again right? I promise I won't tell anyone about you!" Jacob pleaded. Edward took one look at Jacob and knew that he wouldn't be able to resist from constantly being with his mate. "Yeah...yeah, I'll see you again, Jake. I promise," Edward said seriously.

"Well, see ya Edward!" Jacob called out as he started walking for home, glad to have made a friend. A vampire that glows! Edward sighed. He started running for home when he realized that he couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts at all.

2 Weeks Later

Something or rather someone was nudging Jacob on his side as he slept. "What? Five more minutes," he grumbled sleepily. "Jakey, it's me." Edward whispered. Jacob's eyes suddenly opened wide and he grinned. "Edward," he said excitedly, looking at the young immortal man in front of him. "I haven't seen you for a while," he said quietly, yawning.

"Wait a minute, aren't you 'forbidden' to enter our land or something?" Jacob asked, making air quotations.

"Well, if you want me to leave…" Edward teased, starting for the window. "No! I mean, no, I was only joking," Jacob said sheepishly. "I was just teasing you, Jake," Edward said, quickly striding across the room to sit beside Jacob. "How about we meet tomorrow in the forest? Just go in and I'll find you. I promise," Edward said quietly. Jacob yawned.

"Yeah, okay. But why can't we go now? I'm awake already anyway," the young boy said, yawning once more. "Because it'd be creepy for your dad to not find you here and think someone abducted you. Anyway, you should go back to sleep okay?" Edward said.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, his eyes starting to close. Edward chuckled and laid his mate down to the bed and kissed his forehead before starting to head for the window. With one last look at the young boy, he disappeared as he zoomed through the forest.

End Flashback

"Aww that is such an amazing story. So now at least I know how you two met right?" Bella winked. "But I still stand for what I said. Edward will and always be a pedophile," Bella said seriously before bursting into snickers. Edward just rolled his eyes and Jacob just grinned.

"Thanks for the dinner again, love," Jacob said as he kissed Edward chastely. Edward huffed before holding Jacob's cheeks and pressed their lips together longer. Jacob closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. The vampire smiled into the kiss and leaned against his car, his body lining up with Jacob's as they continued to kiss in the dimly lit parking lot.

They slowly parted and the young wolf grinned and kissed Edward again before walking to the truck where Bella was not watching them kiss each other senseless. "Good night, Jake," Edward called out. Jacob waved and winked before continuing to walk towards the truck, inwardly cheering at the amazing evening.

(END Chapter)

Hopefully you guys like it and if the top part seems different, it's actually because the writing style changed. Next chapter is already done but I am waiting for people to respond for it so maybe a couple of days?

Shun


	2. Busted in More Ways Than One

True Nature

Chapter 2: Busted in More Ways Than One

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: Characters and Settings are not mine. This applies to this and all upcoming chapters.

Warnings: The Cullens are very…close-minded, unusual to their nature; SLASH; AU; Angsty; I don't know if this is a warning but Bella is a good girl. Oh and Good Volturi, believe it or not. Also, Jacob will be a bit OOC because…well, I'll explain it if it someone asks. Or I'll just make an FAQ. Much more convenient that way.

Pairings: Edward/Jacob, Seth/Alec, Bella/? And other canon pairings

Summary: Edward and Jacob have been friends far longer than most would have thought and as time passed by, they were secret lovers. They are found out by their family and now they must face consequence of their forbidden love.

A/N: I know it's not that staggering an aomunt but I really was surprised at the amount of people that liked this story already! I really do hope none of you mind that the Cullens are different from what you perceive them as because if I change it, might as well not have a story right? So far here is the stats, just because I was so happy. This is almost like my story Barging In. A lot of Ouran fans liked it a lot! By the way, remember this stat is within a 24-hour period

Hits: 87  
Favs: 6  
Alerts: 5

Thanks so much guys! By the way, please give me any ideas of how you might want this story to end. I will see what you guys come up wtih but I won't say what I'll do so it'll be a surprise ^^.

Timeline: This is the timeline.

Jacob's Birthday is on January 14, 2002 and he turned 13.

On the summer of July 2002 is when Jacob and Edward first meet.

Throughout July until December 2002, they continue to be friends.

January 2003 is when Jacob turns 14 and he also becomes a shape-shifter, finally imprinting on Edward but doesn't tell him. They still continue to be friends.

February 2003 is when Alice confronts Edward that she knows what has been happening.

March 2003 is when the Cullens move to Forks.

December 2003 is the month when Jacob and Edward finally confesses to each other and becomes secret mates.

January 2004 and Jacob turns 15

Near the end of February 2004 Bella finally arrives at Forks (If you need to know, she is 16 in this story).

March 2004 is when Bella becomes reacquainted with Jacob and when Edward starts becoming friends with Bella.

April 2004 Bella starts going out with Edward to ward off his family and other kids in Forks. Edward explains the plan to Jacob but never asked for the name of the decoy girl (Bella).

August 2004 is the start of Chapter 1. This is also the month when Jacob finally finds out the mysterious 'girlfriend' is actually Bella.

December 2004 is the start of Chapter 2.

December is still Chapter 3 and onward but no, there will be no Christmas scene here

Jacob's Birthday is on January 14, 2002 and he turned 13.

On the summer of July 2002 is when Jacob and Edward first meet.

Throughout July until December 2002, they continue to be friends.

January 2003 is when Jacob turns 14 and he also becomes a shape-shifter, finally imprinting on Edward but doesn't tell him. They still continue to be friends.

February 2003 is when Alice confronts Edward that she knows what has been happening.

March 2003 is when the Cullens move to Forks.

December 2003 is the month when Jacob and Edward finally confesses to each other and becomes secret mates.

January 2004 and Jacob turns 15

Near the end of February 2004 Bella finally arrives at Forks (If you need to know, she is 16 in this story).

March 2004 is when Bella becomes reacquainted with Jacob and when Edward starts becoming friends with Bella.

April 2004 Bella starts going out with Edward to ward off his family and other kids in Forks. Edward explains the plan to Jacob but never asked for the name of the decoy girl (Bella).

August 2004 is the start of Chapter 1. This is also the month when Jacob finally finds out the mysterious 'girlfriend' is actually Bella.

December 2004 is the start of Chapter 2.

December is still Chapter 3 and onward but no, there will be no Christmas scene here.

October 2004

Months passed by with many surprises.

Because of the Cullens moving back, the Quileute boys started turning into shapeshifters. Of course, Jacob managed to get away with pretending that he hasn't transformed yet and always looked cautiously at the suddenly bulky boys near the cliff. As if they are just waiting for him.

The young wolf knew that he didn't have much choice and told his father that he couldn't hide from the other wolves any longer. "Jacob, if you think you really have to, go ahead but you have to remember to be careful with your thoughts around them. Remember that now you're in a pack they can hear you." Billy said to his son. Jacob just nodded firmly and told his dad he'll be careful.

Billy was unlike most of the elders in La Push. He knew the story about the Cullens without any hate because in truth, Ephraim Black became very close friends with the Cullens. The others just changed the stories and like all other legends, the story was distorted.

"Thanks, dad." Jacob said before going back to his room. Billy sighed wearily and called Sam to tell him that Jacob has finally started the change.

"Great, Billy! I'll just be there soon," Sam said. "No, no. It's fine Sam. I think it's better to just let him be when he transforms. I'll make sure to tell you first when he finally does shift." Billy explained. The other line was quiet for a moment before Sam answered. "Alright, Billy if you think it's for the best." Sam replied before putting down the phone.

Jacob finally shifted and became a part of Sam's pack 5 days later. He had to pretend to know nothing about being a wolf as much as he could and interact with the new wolves while at the same time shrouding his mind from the pack's prying noses. Of course, this was also the time he had to pretend to despise the Cullens. It hurt him like no other to have to snarl and growl at his mate when he'd rather just cuddle with him forever.

_Edward, _Jacob said happily in his head but outwardly glaring at the coven of vampires.

"Black," Edward spat to his mate but smiling inwardly.

"Jacob now is not the time to be uncivilised to the Cullens. After all, it is your friend the rogue vampires are after and we need all the help we can help," Sam said. Jacob just huffed and straightened his body, all the while still narrowing his eyes at the vampire across the treaty line.

November 2009

A month had passed and the rogue vampires have been killed by the Cullens and the Quileute wolves, allowing Bella to be safe again. Now that there wasn't any need for patrols, Jacob was freely allowed to roam the forest without worrying for one of his packmates.

_At last, some freedom to go run around. At least now I get to see Edward again. I haven't seen him in so long, _Jacob thought. What he forgot was that his other pack mates were in a meeting not including him.

_I think Jacob is hiding something from us,_ Paul said to the pack, all of them in their wolf form. _I agree with Paul, Jacob's mind doesn't seem to be as open as it should be. But, for now we won't do anything and we'll just see what happens,_ Sam said. All the wolves growled in agreement. Something wasn't right with Jacob and they will find out what is happening. _Onto other matters, now that—,_ Sam started but was cut off by the whisper of Jacob's thoughts.

_At last, some freedom to go run around. At least now I get to see Edward again. I haven't seen him in so long…_ was what the whole pack heard before they all snarled, except for one, who just suddenly became increasingly worried. The pack all looked into where Jacob was and Sam commanded all of the wolves. _Let's go! We can't allow his traitorous ass to come back here in La Push, _the alpha snarled.

All the wolves ran and trailed to where Jacob was, eager to punish him for his actions. Seth inconspicuously steered off another path and attempted to close off his mind. He knew that it was only him that would be able to save Jacob. He ran to the Cullen's house.

Jacob slowed into a jog as he passed the treaty line of the La Push into the Cullen Territory. Humming in his head, he failed to notice the other angry wolves' thoughts becoming closer.

A loud growl emitted from the dark grey wolf before pouncing on the jogging wolf. Immediately, Jacob retaliated and began attacking, although confused at why Paul was suddenly attacking him. Suddenly, a brown wolf pounced on him, effectively pinning him to the ground. _Guys, what the hell?_ Jacob shouted.

_We know, Jacob. I didn't know you were such a leech lover too. And with Cullen know less,_ Paul snarled, swiping his paw at the immobile vampire. Jacob froze and didn't even notice the pain from the scratch Paul gave him.

_We cannot condone what you've done Jacob. You betrayed the pack and the Quileute for being with a cold one,_ Sam spat, saying the last two words with venom. Jacob just growled and snapped his teeth at Sam.

_How long have you been going out with him Black? _Sam asked.

_Wouldn't you like to know? _Jacob taunted. A hard bite in one of his legs made him cringe but didn't shout. Jacob didn't want to give the satisfaction of him in pain. _I've been with him for a year and I shifted 2 years ago! What, just because you think you phased first, that you're suddenly the alpha? _Jacob snarled.

_You aren't the alpha anymore Jacob. You relinquished that when you were off with your leech! _Paul said before finally attacking Jacob and biting him. Jacob growled and snarled at them, trying to get his former pack mates off him. They ambushed him and didn't give him a chance to defend himself.

Soon, Jacob fell as a bloody mess on the forest floor, blood spilling from every part of his body, his fur drenched in his own blood.

_We banish you from La Push, Jacob Black_, Sam commanded before turning back to run to the reservation.

_I hope your leech sucks you dry, _Paul sniggered.

_I knew you were no good Black. I don't know what Seth saw in you. _Leah sneered in her head before following the rest of the pack, leaving Jacob alone and dying in the forest.

"Edward!" Alice shouted suddenly, standing from her seat. The bronze-haired vampire suddenly growled and ran to the front door just as Seth was about to knock.

"Come…follow me. Please, Jake is in trouble," Seth begged desperately. Edward merely nodded and followed the transformed werewolf into the woods. The whole family unknowingly followed to see what got the normally stoic vampire so distressed.

As they got closer to where Seth was, the whole coven smelled the surprisingly delicious scent of the werewolf's blood, masking the revolting smell of the werewolf. They slowed down and looked at the pool of blood that was around Jacob. Edward's eyes widened and ran to his dying mate.

"Jacob!" Edward cried, falling to his knees and pulling the wolf closer to him, shocking the whole coven. _Edward…I'm sorry but the pack found out about…us. I'm…so…sorry,_ Jacob thought as his heartbeat slowly started to fade, his wolf body turning human as he fell limp on his mate's arms.

"No…it's okay, Jake. I-I'll do it, just to save you. Please just don't leave me," he whispered. He kissed Jacob's bloodied lips and sank his fangs into his neck, allowing the venom to spread to Jacob's body. At once, he felt their bond kick to life again as the venom burned through Jacob's body and he started whimpering.

"Edward, what have you done?" Carlisle asked disbelievingly. Edward looked up to his family's look of shock and…disgust?

Edward sighed, lifting the whimpering body closer to him. "He's my real mate, Carlisle. And I'm taking him home," he said with a stern voice before starting to walk back to the house.

"You are not keeping a disgusting mutt in the house. I don't care if it's your mate. I'd rather you have Bella. At least she's human _and _a girl," Rosalie sneered.

The others, except Alice, just silently agreed although Jasper just didn't seem anything but deep in thought.

"Shut up, Rosalie. I really would love to rip you to pieces but I have a mate that needs me," Edward growled before resuming to walk back, careful not to add on to the pain Jacob is experiencing.

Emmett growled at Edward for snapping at his wife but he didn't say anything. Despite Carlisle and Esme's efforts to understand and accept what is going on, they just couldn't grasp that there would be a wolf that would soon be living in their house. Jasper and Alice didn't say anything at all, not wishing to participate in the mess until they have to.

Besides, most of them didn't want to have some wolf-vampire in their family. Even if it was Edward's mate. Besides, he was just confused by the blood and it was Bella that was actually Edward's mate.

They reached the big house and Edward ran up the stairs and laid Jacob, as carefully as he could, on the bed that is in his room. The bronze-haired vampire swept the young wolf's hair away from his dirty face.

"Edward…will he be okay?" Seth asked worriedly from the door. Edward looked up to the smaller boy in front of him. "He will be. But…I just hope he'll be fine waking up as a vampire," he whispered, looking back at Jacob.

"Edward, could we speak to you for a second?" Carlisle asked from downstairs. Edward sighed. "I'll stay with him, Edward," Seth spoke again, closer to his best friend. "Shouldn't you be going back to the pack, Seth? Your pack will be looking for you." Edward asked.

"They stopped becoming my pack the moment they decided to attack my big brother, Edward," Seth said coldly, surprising the vampire. "You go downstairs, Edward. I'll take care of him," Seth said again. This time, Edward just nodded and went downstairs.

He saw his family sitting quietly. If a human were to come by, they would mistake the immortals to be statues. He sat beside Alice, who patted his shoulder in worry.

_You should've told them, Edward…_ Alice said sadly.

"Edward, exactly how long have you been with Jacob?" Carlisle asked in a tone that he would use for his patients.

"It's almost going to be a year," Edward whispered, ignoring the surprised stares (except Alice) from his family.

"So, where have you been going these past two years then?" The vampire doctor asked. "To see Jacob. I've known him for a long time, Carlisle," he said dejectedly.

"So that's why you've been sneaking out every night." Emmett said. Rosalie scoffed. "Yeah to see his little mutt," she said in a bitch voice.

"Leave him alone, Rosalie! Can you be any blonder? He acted like that because he didn't want his pack to find out about us! Why can't you just accept it?" Edward growled, glaring with anger at his sister.

"Because, Edward. It's bad enough that there's one mutt that's always here, now there's another one that will actually live with us," she replied in disdain. "I-I gotta agree with her, man. Seth is cool and everything but Jacob is just going to be too much here," Emmett added.

Jasper cringed at the waves of anger and disappointment Edward was feeling towards his family and Alice's tight squeeze on his hand barely helped.

"We're sorry Edward but…" Carlisle said sternly, trailing off. Edward immediately knew what he was going to say but cut him off. "Fine, we'll go once _my_ Jacob wakes up," Edward said, glaring at every one of his family members before running quietly upstairs. Carlisle sighed.

"I really don't want to have to take care of _two _dogs here in the house," Esme said quietly.

"Good riddance to both of them, then," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes and returned to filing her nails.

Jacob felt his whole body in pain as the blood coursing through his body flowed like lava, making him whimper in pain. The wolf in him, however, tried to soothe the pain in his spirit and let the venom merge with the wolf spirit, transforming it into something more beautiful and sinister.

Jacob started screaming in pain for hours when his muscles started to harden slowly, making him feel like his body was being pounded continuously by large boulders. "Edward, kill me please," was all he could say before he started shouting in pain again as the venom finally reached his eyes. It swirled in his bones, restructuring it and fortifying it. To Jacob, all he could feel was as if his ones were crushed over and over again. His skin turned as hard as diamond and turned into a light tan color and glowed when the sun hit it.

At the third day, Jacob finally gave up struggling and let the venom completely take over, allowing the wolf spirit to stay. The venom finally stopped its attack from his whole body and went to the heart, where Jacob bellowed in pain for seconds before everything suddenly stopped.

"Jacob?" Edward asked worriedly, hugging his slowly cooling mate close to him. Jacob wasn't the 108 degrees werewolf anymore but rather a body that was the same temperature as his mate.

The newborn's eyes blinked open, revealing the most beautiful blood red eyes Edward had ever seen. (He just thinks that…it's the same as every newborn's eyes).

Well, there you have it. If any mistakes are seen or any confusions, please let me know! I hope you enjoyed the story so far! FAQs will come in at the third chapter at the end! I promise! Just so you actualy have a use for it.


	3. Happiness in Exile

True Nature

Chapter 3: Happiness In Exile

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: Characters and Settings are not mine. This applies to this and all upcoming chapters.

Warnings: The Cullens are very…close-minded, unusual to their nature; SLASH; AU; Angsty; I don't know if this is a warning but Bella is a good girl. Oh and Good Volturi, believe it or not. Also, Jacob will be a bit OOC because…well, I'll explain it if it someone asks. Or I'll just make an FAQ. Much more convenient that way.

Pairings: Edward/Jacob, Seth/Alec, Bella/? And other canon pairings

Summary: Edward and Jacob have been friends far longer than most would have thought and as time passed by, they were secret lovers. They are found out by their family and now they must face consequence of their forbidden love.

A/N: This chapter is basically them leaving the place. I didn't bother putting too much arguments with Edward and the Cullens because you're going to get another one of those soon anyway so just wait. Also this is a chapter to introduce Jacob's newfound abilities and his special situation. And yes, Jacob is still a werewolf.

"Edward?" Jacob asked his voice now deeper and more soothing. "What happened to my voice?" he asked.

Edward looked at the face of his childe and mate. "Jacob…they killed you. I had to…I had to turn you." Edward whispered to his mate before kissing him sweetly, happy that his newborn mate has now awakened.

The memories of the attack and the betrayal of his pack rushed to Jacob like water breaking through a dam. He sat up from the bed all of a sudden, knocking Edward off him. Everything in the room suddenly lifted from where it was, floating on the air, as if strings were holding it suspended. _I will kill them_, Jacob though viciously.

"Jake? Come on, it's me Edward. " Edward pleaded. Jacob turned his light face to Edward and his eyes softened, the items floating gently back to the ground.

"Edward," Jacob finally sighed before standing up and reaching for his fallen mate in less than a second. _I missed you_, he said, nuzzling his bronze-haired mate. "Jacob, we have to –" Edward started but was interrupted by Seth.

"Edward, is Jake…?" Seth asked breathlessly from the doorway but was stopped by the sight of the disarrayed room and Jacob lifting Edward in his arms, despite his smaller stature. "Jake, you're awake!" Seth said happily. This received him a glare from Edward, making Seth quiet down. Jacob snarled for a second before realizing that Seth wasn't with the pack when he got attacked. "Seth, why aren't you at the reservation?" Jacob asked, putting down Edward on the bed to allow him to sit.

"I kinda left the pack when they…umm, attacked you. Surprise," Seth replied weakly, scratching the back of his head. Jacob crossed the room again in a blur, making Seth yelp quickly when he felt Jacob hugging him tightly. "Thanks for always being there Seth. You know that since you're technically with me now, you're banished from La Push right?" Jacob asked.

Seth closed his eyes and sighed. "I…I know but you're my brother, Jake. I couldn't just let you die. I wouldn't forgive myself. Besides, I never really had problems with vampires. Well, I guess except now that...well, Edward will tell you," Seth said, pointing at the newborn's mate.

"Everyone decided that…that they couldn't handle letting you stay here so…"Edward said, looking for the right words.

"So you decided to let me go?" Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes. Edward quirked his eyebrows. "You know, Jacob I didn't turn you and pine for you for three days just to ditch you…" Edward said in an annoyed tone before running his hands on his hair, "They said that if I can't part with you. I'm coming with you. To leave…So we're leaving soon." Edward said his eyes full of sadness.

"Edward…"

"No, Jake. It's-It's not something to discuss with me about. If they can't accept you, then they can shove it and I will never let you go because I love you." Edward said, looking into his mate's eyes. _I will always love you_ Edward thought.

"I'll always love you too, Ed," Jacob answered sincerely and without hesitation. Seth cleared his throat.

"Well, of course you too Seth." Jacob said suddenly, turning to look at his brother.

Seth just chuckled and sat on the bed. "Obviously, Jacob, you're still my alpha. I can't just become a lone wolf," Seth said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? I'm a vampire now. I can't just be a werewolf _and _a vampire," Jacob said.

"Actually, Jacob…your mind…while it was transforming…I saw the venom swallowing and merging with your wolf. However, we cannot delve into this now. We have to leave soon because they are all planning to come in soon. Jacob remember when you made everything float?" Edward asked, his eyes full of mischief.

"Well, yeah, a glimpse of it. I wasn't really myself you know…" Jacob said unsurely.

"Well, now is a good time for practice, Jake. Destroy the whole room," Edward said nonchalantly. "We will never come back here again Jacob…you should have heard their thoughts," Edward said.

Jacob did see the thoughts to Edward's head and felt the pain Edward go through. He growled and immediately like puppets, all of the things on the room floated up. All of them whirled around and the items crashed against one another, effectively destroying them but leaving Edward and Seth unharmed. When he was finished, everything but the bed was broken.

"Let's go, Jacob. Seth," Edward said, leaping through the window and zooming deep in the forest. Jacob crushed the bed with a thought and followed Seth, who shifted in mid-jump.

The group of exiled vampire and wolf ran far away as they could from they place they used to call home, never looking back.

They finally stopped on a forest south of Canada. Jacob sat on Edward's lap and buried his face on Edward's neck. "You smell good," Jacob mumbled. Suddenly, Edward's eyes widened. "Jake, you have not fed yet," Edward whispered.

"Oh, that's true. I guess I'll just hunt," Jacob said before stalking off to find a deer. "But you don't understand Jacob. Don't you feel the bloodlust?" Edward asked.

"What bloodlust? No…I don't feel that hungry. Although I could use some blood." Jacob said confusedly. "Al…right, we'll hunt then. What about Seth?" Edward asked.

"I'll just come along you guys," Seth said. Jacob ran off to hunt as Edward shook his head in amusement and followed Jacob again.

Soon, Jacob found an unsuspecting deer. The deer soon dozed off on the spot due to Jacob's power. Baring his fangs, he walked over his prey and started to drink its blood.

Edward just watched in curiosity as he observed his mate's newfound abilities. A bear suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pounced on Edward. Jacob stopped what he was doing, sensing his vampire mate in danger.

His body shook with anger before he felt himself melting and falling on all fours. A low growl came from his throat and the bear stopped what it was doing and suddenly stopped motionless.

Edward looked to see what the sudden growl was from and saw what looked like a hellhound. He soon realized it was Jacob.

The canine stood regally, despite its surprised reaction. It was as tall as a horse and had fur that was as black as midnight. Its tail swished anxiously and its blood red eyes could send a human into a state of shock. Jacob's canines protruded slightly from it mouth as well as several other gleaming teeth.

It stalked the bear and attacked its pulse point, feeding from it. When he was finished, the body seemed to blur before returning to his vampire form. "Oh boy, that made me feel better. Do you think we should go somewhere to rest from the night?" Jacob asked, turning to Edward.

Seth just came in moments after Jacob had killed the bear and saw the hellhound turn into Jacob. "Whoa, Jake. Did you see your wolf form? You looked so scary!" Seth said, not sounding convincing because of how big his grin was.

"Well I didn't really see my form, you know? But I'm glad I looked scary" Jacob grinned. Edward cried in relief and hugged Jacob so tight that were he a human, he would've been crushed to death. "Oh, Jacob. I know it's not like me to be like this but," Edward said, nuzzling his mate's neck, "I'm just glad you still are the same way you were before. I love you so much, Jake," Edward whispered before he sobbed tearless sobs to Jacob's neck. It seems that everything had finally come to Edward when he saw that Jacob really did still act the way he was before everything was revealed.

"I love you too Edward. So much it actually does hurt," Jacob joked, as Edward was hugging him so tight. Seth quietly slipped away from the scene and smiled, before turning into a wolf to find some food.

"Alright, here ya go, Room 203." The friendly Canadian man, Jack, said handing them the keys to the suite. "You all rest now. I can't believe you kids. It's so late to be out and about at this time," he sighed.

"It's alright with us, we just got kind of lost time," Edward said politely. "Thank you for the rooms. Good night," he said before Seth and Jacob followed him to their room.

When they reached the hotel suite, the young wolf and the newborn immediately took one bed each. "Edward…come here," Jacob whined.

Edward smiled gently and walked to their bed for the night. Seth immediately fell asleep from the exhaustion as Edward and Jacob just laid on their bed, basking in each other's presence.

"Jacob…I'm sorry that you had to go so much," Edward finally said, breaking the quiet atmosphere in the room.

"Oh Ed, you have nothing to be sorry about. All the decisions thoughts that made were because want to be with you forever. Even if I had to leave the pack…" Jacob replied sadly. "Even if I became a vampire wolf thing, I still wouldn't change it for anything, you know that right? I-I guess it's just all the emotions are coming back to me that all of them decided to shun me just because I imprinted on you and it's not…it's not really fair," Jacob said, quietly sobbing at the memories that haunts him now that there is no hunger or anger to distract him.

"Jacob, I will always be with you. Never forget that. Especially in times where our…former families decided that they didn't want us like were some sort of disease," Edward said, stroking Jacob's arm.

Edward continued to quietly console his mate, rocking him gently and kissing his mate's head occasionally. Jacob's sobs quieted down and his voluntary breathing came to a slow halt as he fell asleep.

"Jacob?" Edward asked, shocked.

Jacob opened his blood red eyes to see his mate looking on concern at him. "Wow, what a nice way to wake up in—wait, wake up?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"It's like you read my mind," Edward replied. "I don't know, maybe its part of your wolf. As long as you don't get nightmares or anything," he continued, moving on the bed to snuggle up to the newborn.

"No, I didn't so I guess its fine. Is Seth awake now?" Jacob asked.

"No, poor kid. Probable dead tired from all that sleeping? Would you like to get something to eat?" Edward asked.

"Well, I don't know if I want normal human food but let's see what happens…" Jacob replied. "Well then, I think a big breakfast is in order. If you can't eat it, Seth will just get double breakfast, I'm sure he's hungry," Edward said, kissing Jacob sweetly before reaching for the phone and calling for a big breakfast.

"Well what do you know? You can still eat human food and like a wolf too," Edward chuckled, making Jacob just mock-glared at him before finishing his last French toast.

"Hey guys, something smells good," Seth yawned and stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Well, Jacob just finished it all but I did order some more for you, Seth so just wait for a bit," Edward said to the little wolf.

Seth, in his half asleep state, marched over to Edward and Jacob and sat himself in between their laps. "You slept well?" Edward asked. "Ew, Edward, you talk so formally sometimes, it's weird. Did I ever tell you that?" Seth asked in a teasing voice.

"No but you thought it a couple of times," Edward replied, huffing. "Aw Seth, it's just part of his natural charm. That's why I fell in love with him," Jacob said, ruffling his brother's head.

There was a knock on the door and Edward stood up and answered it, leaving Seth sitting in Jacob comfortably.

The staff person entered the room, pushing the cart along in the room. The guy looked at the scene at the bed before cautiously asking. "Are you guys siblings?" he asked curiously.

Seth just grinned brightly and Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, actually we are. Do we really look alike?" the younger wolf asked. "Yeah, you actually do. Well, have a good day sirs," he said before rolling out the other cart with him.

Edward sighed. "Now that that's settled," Edward said, returning to his prior position. "Dig in, Seth." Edward smiled.

Aww. No one is giving me reviews anymore? Review please? Tell me how you like it or something! It's fun getting review alerts on my ipod. Makes me feel like I accomplished something!


	4. Serenity in Captivity

True Nature

Chapter 3: Serenity in Captivity

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Disclaimer: Characters and Settings are not mine. This applies to this and all upcoming chapters.

Warnings: The Cullens are very…close-minded, unusual to their nature; SLASH; AU; Angsty; I don't know if this is a warning but Bella is a good girl. Oh and Good Volturi, believe it or not. Also, Jacob will be a bit OOC because…well, I'll explain it if it someone asks. Or I'll just make an FAQ. Much more convenient that way.

Pairings: Edward/Jacob, Seth/Alec, Bella/? And other canon pairings

Summary: Edward and Jacob have been friends far longer than most would have thought and as time passed by, they were secret lovers. They are found out by their family and now they must face consequence of their forbidden love.

A/N: Even though I'm not getting a shitload of reviews, it seems that people are following my story so I got really happy I was giggling at the stats my story was receving. Here is the new chapter for True Nature! Remember that this story is unedited so if there is any confusions, mistakes or grammatical errors, it's my fault and let me know where it is and I will fix it on the rewrite! xD Oh yes, I added FAQs at the bottom of the chapter. This is delayed only because I was too lazy to publish it xD It's been sitting in here for too long~ Umm, don't forget guys, I would love to get some ending ideas from you!

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, gentlemen," the doorman greeted to them. The three nodded to him politely, stepping out into the thankfully gloomy day in the city.

"Well, now what?" Seth asked curiously. "Well…what we are considered as since we aren't staying in one place is what you'd call a…wanderer, Seth. That's what we are. Our coven is wanders the earth," Edward said as they walked through the busy streets of the unknown Canadian city. (No, seriously just pretend they're in some busy city. If you want, it can be Toronto)

"Well, what do we do?" Jacob asked curiously.

"We travel the world Jacob. See how it changes," Edward said, looking up at the gloomy sky. He looked at the two wolves who smiled warily, unused at having been away at home in a long while. He walked in ahead them and led them to a café where he took a secluded table.

"Jacob, Seth," Edward started, "I-I know that this is really hard but I promise I'll try my best to let you fit in the world and make you enjoy it alright? It's just that I've never really sired anyone before nor did I have a little brother to look after," he said, looking at them. Jacob had a small smile on his face and Seth was grinning happily.

"Okay, Edward. Thank you but you don't have to be so worried about us. We're just not used to having to leave so far away from La Push and everything is new to us. So we're fascinated and nervous at the same time," Jacob replied truthfully, with a blushing Seth agreeing. "But we are enjoying it so far, Ed if it makes you feel better," Seth said.

Edward grinned. "I'm glad you are but now, we must order something lest we make the waitress angry or suspicious," he said giving them the menus. "But Edward, I don't want to eat any food…" Jacob pouted, pushing up the glasses covering his blood red eyes.

"I'll get something," Seth said perkily, before hungrily selecting something from the menu quickly and calling the waitress.

"Okay, Jacob. Go nuts. But don't go far," Edward said, quickly adding in the last sentence. Jacob nodded and kissed his mate sound on the lips before morphing into the hellhound and running off after Seth.

They were now deep in the forest in Washington once more but well off away from their families. Their senses made sure of that. The lush green forest was bound to be full of preys and Jacob will catch them. He playfully chased a terrified deer before pouncing on it and put it to sleep, rendering its body motionless. Jacob quickly sunk his fangs into its neck, relishing in the taste. But Jacob always thought it lacked something.

_Jake? Where are you? _Seth asked in his thoughts.

_Over here Seth!_ Jacob said before sending a thought of his surroundings. Soon Seth trotted in the area Jacob was in and sat beside his brother quietly. _Do you miss home, Jake?_ Seth asked suddenly.

Jacob of course, was taken aback. He sat up, finished with his hunt and shifted back, wearing the clothes he had put on the bag that they bought earlier. Seth shifted back as well and fished his own clothes out of the bag.

"Of course I do, Seth. I've lived there my whole life. But I do not regret leaving that asshole of a pack and being with Edward. I'd rather die than be pulled away from my Edward," Jacob told Seth. Seth nodded his head in understanding of what his brother was feeling. He loved La Push but he hate the pack for what they did to Jacob. Suddenly, a loud crash that sounded like two giant boulders hitting each other rang through their ears before they were up once more, quickly shedding their clothes and ran to where the sound came from.

They were shocked to see Edward on the ground and a menacing vampire that was bigger than Emmett growling at him. Jacob growled and snapped at the vampires that were forming an arc around Edward. "Jacob, get out of here. Please," Edward begged. Jacob shook his head in defiance and stalked even closer to the vampire towering above his fallen mate.

Suddenly, the vampire flew a far distance away and landed with a loud sickening _thud_ in the forest. The vampires all bared their teeth at him and started for him when they were thrown back a few feet from their original position. Jacob, exhausted, returned to his normal form, causing gasps from the Volturi guards.

"What, never seen a naked man before?" he asked snidely. "No, it's your eyes. They are red like a newborns, yet you still somewhat of the La Push wolves," a smooth voice said in interest.

"And who are you to attack my mate?" He spat, quickly throwing on a pair of trousers. "Edward, I thought that Bella was your mate," Aro asked in confusion.

"Of course not. HE is my real, true mate. Jacob Black, a newborn vampire and a former shape-shifter of the La Push pack," Edward said, groaning as he stood up. Jacob quickly turned and helped his mate up.

"How interesting," Aro said, walking slowly towards the couple. Jacob instinctively pushed his mate behind his body to defend him from Aro's advances. "Relax, Jacob, I am not here to harm your mate. But rather too look at you," he said smoothly, looking at Edward.

"Jacob, it's-it's fine. He is just curious about you," Edward sighed, pushing Jacob a bit. Jacob huffed. "Fine, but you're not touching my mate," Jacob said. Aro simply nodded and touched Jacob's cold arm.

Torrents of memories where Edward was in flooded to Aro, filling him with their first meeting, first date, first everything. He saw Jacob's death and the Cullen's coldness towards the obvious love for each other. And he saw what happened during Jacob's transformation with his wolf.

Aro finally let go with a gasp and looked at the two mates with disbelieving eyes. "I cannot believe that Carlisle would ever do such a thing," he muttered. He raked his eyes over at the smaller wolf and Alec looking at each other deeply and he smiled to himself. Perhaps he might earn himself a few new guards and friends tonight. "I am sorry for attacking you, Edward but we did hear that you have left your coven but we did not understand why. I had Demetri track you of course…We did not understand the situation but now that I do, will you give me the honour of having you as my guest at Volterra until you find suitable residency?" he asked with such grace that humans wouldn't have hesitated.

However, Jacob looked at Edward warily, silently asking him what to do. When Edward saw Aro's mind with no ill intentions and Seth and Alec, he nodded to Jacob. "We will gladly accept your invitation, Aro," Edward replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Delightful. Alec, tell your mate he will be staying with us," Aro said, turning around to see a shocked Alec petting Seth's tan fur.

"With that mutt?" Jane screeched. "Don't you ever dare call him that Jane!" Alec shouted at his sister before unleashing his power on her. Jane fell to the ground, helpless without any of her senses. Seth quickly shifted back and wore his clothes and held Seth from behind. The anger completely receded in him and he stopped the torture on his twin. Jane looked completely ashamed and angry about what his brother had done.

The rest of the guards looked in complete shock in what had transpired but did not say anything against it, fearing the hybrid might kill them or make them fly off in a far direction like Demetri. Hearing this, Edward grinned mischievously at them.

"Aro, what about Demetri? Shouldn't he be back by now," one of the guards asked.

"Yes, he should've been," Aro replied, amused. Caius looked and Marcus looked away.

"Oh…I am still probably preventing him to," Jacob said, confused. He relaxed and not a second later, Demetri was back on the clearing they were in.

"If you would follow me," Aro said, starting to walk back.

"Wow, you and Seth really are brothers. You both get vampires for mates," Edward said to Jacob, hugging him close and looking at the two newly-found mates.

"I guess we are…" Jacob chuckled before sobering up. "I hope we made the right decision, Edward," Jacob whispered. "I do hope so too," Edward sighed.

(So if you want to see what was happening with Seth and Alec)

Seth worriedly looked at the guards towering over his brothers but continued to watch on with worry and interest at their interaction. Suddenly, he was faced with a masculine body that would probably be a bit taller than his human form. The boy wore a blood red robe.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, annoyed before looking at the wolf.

The moment their eyes met, they suddenly knew that they had finally met their mate. Seth's eyes widened at the thought that his mate was a vampire but accepted it. Everything that held him to the ground fell around him as he knew only Seth would be able to hold him to the earth.

Alec's eyes softened at the thought of his mate, wolf or not. All he cared was that he had finally met who he was supposed to love and care for forever. His mate.

Seth trotted closer to his imprint and lay down on his paws beside him, not making a sound. Alec just smiled to himself and sat down beside the wolf, everything in the world forgotten as he gently stroked his mate's head and fur. This time, Seth couldn't help back a satisfied grumble as he further relaxed to Alec's pets.

"Alec, tell your mate that he will be staying with us," Aro said, not looking at them and everything came crashing down as he remembered where and what he was doing. His hands froze in mid-action to petting Seth and held his fur.

"With that mutt?" Jane screeched from across him and he heard Seth whine sadly, his ears drooping and shifting away from Alec. The brown-haired vampire stood up and glared at his sister. "Don't you ever call him that Jane!" he said angrily, his powers quickly crept up on his sister, making his fall helplessly to the ground. All he felt was anger Alec felt a warm body press up from behind him and all the anger immediately disappeared. He turned and looked directly into Seth's warm brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Alec," he sighed, hesitant to hug the boy closer to him.

Seth, however, just wanted nothing but to be closer to his mate, so he hugged Alec lovingly. "I'm Seth. Nice to meet you," he giggled quietly.

"If you would follow me," Aro said. Taking that as his cue, Alec and Seth walked hand in hand beside each other behind Edward and Jacob, basking in each other's presence.

A/N: Okay, so that's it for this chapter…Kidding. Keep reading man!

"Edward, now that…that we aren't part of our packs and your coven anymore, what's you last name going to be?" Jacob asked his mate as they laid their bed, limbs tangled amongst the sheets. It was true that since Edward had officially been thrown out of the coven, it was safe to say he wan not a Cullen anymore. But what will he do now that he is not part of the Olympic Coven. Will he still have to be known as one of Carlisle's kids and still be expected to drink human blood?

"Edward, are you okay? You seem deep in thought," Jacob asked, confused. "I know that it's a touchy subject but we much breach them so that we can start our new life, right?" the newborn wolf continued. Edward looked beside him and cracked up at his mate.

"Y-You sound just like me, when I talk. Wait until I tell Seth!" Edward said, laughing beautifully.

"Hey, I am trying to impress you, you know," Jacob huffed. Edward just looked amusedly at Jacob before sighing. "You know what though, you are right in you're asking me and what you're telling me…I guess it's Edward and Jacob Black now. Against the world." Edward said, smiling hopefully at the ceiling.

"Hey Edward, I'm going to go se what they're doing at the hall, maybe Seth is there. I'm kind of bored just here. I mean, we're in Italy aren't we?" Jacob said, going on top of Edward, who seemed to be lost in thought once more.

"Okay then, let's go fins Seth and tour Volterra at night. I've heard it looks nice at night," Edward said standing up. Unfortunately, they didn't hear the human screams coming from the main hall.

"I know it's kind of weird to ask but shouldn't you be with the guards tonight Alec? I mean you are part of the highest guard right?" Seth asked uncertainly. Alec just quietly chuckled at his mate. He has been watching his mate since he had met him and had been soaking as much information about him as possible. From his favourite food to why he's so happy all the time.

"I just do. But recently, it's because I found my two brothers despite losing a sister. Although with the way she treats me, it's not that much of a loss," Seth had said to him earlier.

"No, Seth. Aro will and does understand that I need to be with you. I've never had the experience having a mate before and I have lived for such a long time, Seth," the vampire said.

"As long as you don't get in trouble, Alec. Just hug me close then please?" Seth asked his vampire, looking at him pleadingly. "How can I deny such a beautiful face Seth?" he chuckled, kissing Seth on his nose and snuggling with him in their room. Alec swears that he will make Seth as much as he possibly can. It was a beautiful moment but all that was ruined when Seth heard a loud crash.

"What was that?"

Jacob and Edward conversed on the way to the hall. Suddenly, Jacob's nose twitched in interest as something sweet and delicious coming from through the door. "Jacob, what are you-? They're feeding? Jake, no!" Edward said but it was too late when Jacob stalked through the door and opened the hall.

Immediately, all the humans that were in the room turned slack into their captor's hands and bared their neck submissively. The vampires grinned ferally at the prey being easily submissive tonight and drank the sweet, powerful blood that was in the humans.

There was one in particular that caught the newborn's scent and stalked closer to it. The man, no older then 20, was sitting on the ground calmly. Jacob was just about to take the human when one of the vampires, Felix, took it first.

"Mine," Jacob growled at the vampire before making him fly off across the room. The other vampires just looked on before continuing to it, planning to look into the incident later. The newborn vampire smiled in satisfaction and picked up the limp helpless human.

"What do you mean by mine? Aren't you supposed to say that to me?" Edward asked, annoyed. Jacob just smiled and lowered his fangs to the young man's neck, inhaling the blood under the skin. He nibbled on the flimsy skin and drew out the blood, groaning at its amazing taste.

"Jacob!" Edward said, horrified, although he didn't know why he was. Jacob drinking blood out of that human looked quite…arousing. The newborn snapped out of it, releasing the spell held over the humans. However, it was not of any importance because other than the human on Jacob' hands, all have been drained.

"Ed-Edward…would you like some? They actually are quite good," Jacob offered the blood bag towards his mate. The bronze-haired vampire walked closer to Jacob warily, eyeing the helpless human. Jacob pushed it into his hands and the next thing he knew, human blood was going down his parched throat and power coursed through him again like never before. His eyes started to bleed red as he greedily sucked up the human dry, tossing him on the pile effortlessly on the corner before he regained his mind again.

It actually didn't sound as bad like Carlisle had said it would've been.

A/N: Okay, I know it's not that long but still it's something right? Alright, if you still want to read this at this point in the story, then thank you man because you are making my day! And I hope you'll be able to withstand the surprise near the end. And no it's not mpreg. Umm, wow you have come this far. Hopefully, you have not puked your guts out at my terrible writing skills.

FAQs. If you have any unanswered questions, PM me or send it in a review ^^

Q: Isn't the vampire venom poisonous to shape-shifters?  
A: Actually, in my story since Edward is unable to harm his mate, his venom isn't actually poisonous for Jacob but it can still turn him. Also, because Jacob imprinted on Edward, the special bond between them renders the venom's poisonous effects useless for Jacob.

Q: Didn't Jacob imprint on Edward when they first met?  
A: Technically, Jacob didn't imprint on Edward yet because he wasn't a wolf and the glow that was around Edward was just to show that the dormant wolf in him has found its mate. I hope that makes sense…basically, the imprint became complete when Jacob transformed.

Q: Why are the Cullens so mean?  
A: Well, first, that is the whole point of the story right? That's why the summary says, the consequences of their forbidden love. Anyway, not only that but I haven't actually seen a 'close-minded' Cullens yet and I thought I should start one.

Q: Will Jacob gain some sort of powers?  
A: As River Song says, "Spoilers". –wink wink-

Q: So now what? What exactly is Jacob? And what is the deal with the venom and wolf merging thing?  
A: Well basically Jacob is still Jacob. And his wolf is still a wolf but now since it has merged with the venom, his wolf changed too, becoming a true predator (you know, because vampires are the top predators in the Twilight world) with the scary fangs and eyes and build. That's why he is referred to as a hellhound.

Q: So what exactly happened to Jacob and his wolf?  
A: Jacob is now a vampire but because his wolf spirit has accepted Edward's bond, the wolf has not disappeared but rather became a 'wolf-vampire' as well. So now, the wolf needs the same thing a normal vampire needs plus the sleep AND food so that Jacob is still able to transform to his wolf form.

And if you were wondering, were it anyone else's venom attacking Jacob, his body and his wolf would reject it.

Q: You never really portrayed Alice and Jasper as disagreeing. What happened to them?  
A: You'll see. Spoilers.

Q: So what exactly is Seth to Jacob and Edward?  
A: He's the third mate….Just kidding! Actually, Seth is like their youngest sibling and therefore they treat him as such, especially because in this story, Leah doesn't really like Seth that much and so Jacob and Edward will be taking that role.

Q: What exactly are Jacob's powers/abilities?  
A: Well, first of all, he can become the hellhound because of the fusion of the wolf spirit with the vampire venom. Because he is a part wolf, he can stave off the hunger but of course, he'll feel the bloodlust once he smells blood. His vampire gift allows him complete control of inanimate objects. So he can't make a tree levitate but he can demolish a house with a thought.

Along with that, if he is in his bloodlust mode, he is able to attract prey to him but only if he wants blood.

Remember, Review please!


End file.
